Jack Jumps in
Jack Jumps In is the seventh episode of the sixth season. Plot Thomas was sent by Sir Topham Hatt to pick up a special from Jenny Packard. He arrives to see that his special was an eager front-loader named Jack to help the Pack clear ground for railway lines at the quarry. Thomas drops him off and Jack looks for someone to help. He asked Oliver the Exavator & Byron the Bulldozer. Eventually they didn't need help and Byron asks Jack to try Kelly the Crane. When Jack introduced himself, a lorry named Isobella tells him to mind her paint work, but apologizes and welcomes Jack after Kelly scolds her. They advise Jack to see the Foreman. The Foreman introduced Jack to his bandsman & tells him to work with a small excavator called Alfie. Jack and Alfie were having fun until a dump truck named Max comes along and causes dust to fly over the machines. Jack could see that Thomas was right that he was trouble & Max was about to rush towards him, but stop just in time. Jack refused to move and tells Max to stop bullying. Max scowls and races away. Later, Oliver is ordered to move a pile of rocks, but Jack foolishly tries to take some of them up a hill himself. His bandsman tries to stop him, but Jack was too eager too help, When he reaches his bucket up as he approaches the top of the hill, he loses his balance and rolls down sideways. Jack is upset and Miss Jenny is disappointed, but Isobella, Alfie and Thomas comfort him, which makes him feel better. Characters * Thomas * Jack * Alfie * Kelly * Isobella * Max * Oliver * Byron * Miss Jenny * The Foreman * Ned (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Sodor Construction Company Yard * Cronk * The Quarry Bridge Trivia * This was the first episode directed by Steve Asquith. * This was the first episode not directed by David Mitton. However, it is unknown if he was involved in the episode's production. * The working title for this episode is "Jack Goes to Work" although it was given that title on the Thomas and the Jet Engine DVD. * Alec Baldwin's narration has only been broadcast on the Canadian television station TVO Kids. Goofs * Thomas leaves with the wellwagon after delivering Jack, but in the close-up of Jack, the wellwagon is still behind him. * Studio equipment can be seen in the top-right corner when the narrator says "Byron the bulldozer was shoving rock and rubble with his giant blade." * When the foreman introduces himself to Jack, he has a moustache, red hair and a hat. When he says "Oliver, move this rock!" he has a hard hat and no moustache. * When Jack introduces himself to Alfie, Alfie's front-left tyre is flat. * In some shots, a wire is visible under Alfie's hydraulic arm. * When Isobella yells "No!" when Jack goes up the hill, wires can be seen in her cab. * Before Jack barrel-rolls down the slope, his two left wheels change colour. * When Miss Jenny says "We'll see if you can do better tomorrow," Oliver is smiling even though Jack is in trouble. * When Max spins around, the turntable that makes him spin is visible. Quotes * Jack: I'm Jack! * Isobella: Mind my paint! * Max: Can't you take a joke? Merchandise * Take Along (four-pack and movie car; both discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Chocolate Crunch and other stories * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Packs * Classic Collection * Pulling Together! and The Chocolate Crunch Double Pack * Peep Peep Party, Engines to the Rescue and The Chocolate Crunch Triple Pack * Double DVD Giftset US * New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 4 * Spills and Chills and New Friends for Thomas Double Feature AUS * Thomas and the Jet Engine (DVD Only) * Rusty Saves the Day * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Packs * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends SWE/DK * The World's Strongest Engine (Swedish DVD) MYS * Busy Going Backwards and Other Adventures * Harvey to the Rescue and Other Thomas Adventures ITA * Percy and the Haunted Mine (Italian DVD) NOR * Scaredy Engines (Norwegian DVD) PHL * A Friend in Need JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 6 Vol.3 * I'm Busy Hurry Hurry!! TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 14 (Taiwanese DVD) Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:JackJumpsInUKTitleCard.png|UK title card File:JackJumpsInUStitlecard.png|US title card File:JackJumpsInSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:JackJumpsInJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:Jack.jpg File:JackJumpsIn1.png File:JackJumpsIn2.png File:JackJumpsIn3.png File:JackJumpsIn4.png File:JackJumpsIn5.png File:JackJumpsIn6.png File:JackJumpsIn7.png File:JackJumpsIn8.png File:JackJumpsIn9.png File:JackJumpsIn10.png File:JackJumpsIn11.png File:JackJumpsIn12.png File:JackJumpsIn13.png File:JackJumpsIn14.png File:JackJumpsIn15.png File:JackJumpsIn16.png File:JackJumpsIn17.png File:JackJumpsIn18.png File:JackJumpsIn19.png File:JackJumpsIn20.png File:JackJumpsIn21.png File:JackJumpsIn22.png File:JackJumpsIn23.png File:JackJumpsIn24.png File:JackJumpsIn25.png File:JackJumpsIn26.png File:JackJumpsIn27.png File:JackJumpsIn28.png File:JackJumpsIn29.png File:JackJumpsIn30.png File:JackJumpsIn31.png File:JackJumpsIn32.png File:JackJumpsIn33.png File:JackJumpsIn34.png File:JackJumpsIn35.png File:JackJumpsIn36.png File:JackJumpsIn37.png File:JackJumpsIn38.png File:JackJumpsIn39.png File:JackJumpsIn40.png File:JackJumpsIn41.png File:JackJumpsIn42.png File:JackJumpsIn43.png File:JackJumpsIn44.png File:JackJumpsIn45.png File:JackJumpsIn46.png File:JackJumpsIn47.png File:JackJumpsIn48.png File:JackJumpsIn49.png File:JackJumpsIn50.png File:JackJumpsIn51.png File:JackJumpsIn52.png File:JackJumpsIn53.png File:JackJumpsIn54.png File:JackJumpsIn55.png File:JackJumpsIn56.png File:JackJumpsIn57.png File:JackJumpsIn58.png File:JackJumpsIn59.png File:JackJumpsIn60.png File:JackJumpsIn61.png File:JackJumpsIn62.png File:JackJumpsIn63.png File:JackJumpsIn64.png File:JackJumpsIn65.png File:JackJumpsIn66.png File:JackJumpsIn67.png File:JackJumpsIn68.png File:JackJumpsIn69.png File:JackJumpsIn70.png File:JackJumpsIn71.png File:JackJumpsIn72.png File:JackJumpsIn73.png File:JackJumpsIn74.png File:JackJumpsIn75.png File:JackJumpsIn76.png File:JackJumpsIn77.png File:JackJumpsIn78.png File:JackJumpsIn79.png File:JackJumpsIn80.png File:JackJumpsIn81.png File:JackJumpsIn82.png File:JackJumpsIn83.png File:JackJumpsIn84.png File:JackJumpsIn85.png File:JackJumpsIn86.png File:JackJumpsIn87.png File:JackJumpsIn88.png File:JackJumpsIn63.jpg File:JackJumpsIn64.jpg File:JackJumpsIn65.jpg File:Oliver(ThePack)Japanese.jpg File:JackJumpsIn62.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Take-AlongJackJumpsInMovieCar.jpg|Take Along movie car Episode File:Jack Jumps In - British Narration File:Jack Jumps In - Michael Angelis American Narration File:Jack Jumps In - Alec Baldwin American Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes